DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Catecholamines to be held in Oxford, UK in July 1999. The Gordon Conferences on Catecholamines are held every two years and are attended by approximately 120 investigators. The program includes formal slide presentations, poster sessions, and workshops. The program focuses on recent, cutting-edge research, and includes ample time for both formal and informal discussions in a relaxed atmosphere. Emphasis is put on extensive interactions between junior and senior investigators. NIH funding is requested to permit pre- and postdoctoral fellows to attend the meeting in order to foster these exchanges, and provide these junior investigators with a unique and stimulating international scientific experience. In addition, NIH funding will help support participants, particularly women and underrepresented minorities, who could not otherwise attend but will enrich the mix of expertise among the participants.